Rules
Here are the rules of the contest. Please read them carefully! Members #Every person can participate, from any part of the planet #You must join our Facebook group Participation #For participate, you must choose one country from the list #The choose country must be from the Europe #Every member must choose only one country. Don't cheat because will ban you #If you choose a country, you can participate how many editions you want with the same country, or if you want you can change it #You must confirm your participation every edition, until the date i will publish #If you want to choose the country and the song, you must tell me about it in PM (if you will post the song on the wall without sending it me in message, it will not be accepted) #If you send the song after the deadline, it can’t be changed #You can make National Finals or pre-selections to choose a song for your country #If we will have more than 25 countries, we will make the semi-finals Countries/Songs #The singer should be from the selected country #If the country will be represented by a band, one of the members should be from the selected country #If the country will be represented by a duet/triplet etc., one of the member should be from the chosen country #If the singer have parents from the selected country, he can represent the country #If the singer don’t live in this country, but he was born in this country, he can represent it #The song can be in any language #The song can't be older than 2000. #The singer must be older than 16 years #Songs who take part in Eurovision Song Contest, Junior Eurovision Song Contest, or other contest are not allowed (Except some special editions) #The songs from the national finals of Eurovision are allowed #Even if the singer have performed in Eurovision Song Contest, he can participate in this contest, but with another song #The same singer can represent the country more times, but no more than 2 times in a row #The same song is not allowed #The covers are allowed #Some little countries without their own singers can can borrow artists from the neighbours, but not every edition (Ask me for more details). Here they are: Voting #The voting system is like in the real Eurovision (1-8, 10 and 12 points). You can vote only for 10 songs, and you can’t vote more than 1 time #In the semi-finals must vote only the participating countries in the semi-final and some countries from The Big 5 #The host country must vote in all the semi-finals #You must send the votes only in the private message #You must vote until the deadline, if no, your country won't be in the final, no matter it score #If you don't vote in the final and you are a finalist, you will lost 50% of your score #If a Big 5 member won't vote in the semi-final, the country also will lost 25% of its score in the final. #If a semi-finalist country won't vote in the semi-final and in the final, the member should withdraw for 1 edition #You can’t vote for your own country #If you ask other members several times to vote for your country your country will lose 25% of its score. Final results #The winner is the country with the most points #If the countries are in a tie, the one who received points from the most countries will be the winner (or the best placed). If we will have the same number of voters, the country who received the most 12 points is the winner (and then 10, 8, 7, etc.) #The Winner country should select the host city for the next edition. (If the country wins for the first time, the next edition will be held in the capital) #The countries witch occupied first 5 places, will be in the final for the next edition (The Big 5). Facebook group Rules * In the Fb group you can freely talk and publish about all things about OESC and Eurovision you want, if you stick to the rules. In the case you want to talk or publish stuffs not about OESC you must ask to the admin first. *Try to talk English. This is an international competition and everybody should understand what you are saying. *This is a contest, where people should become friends. Please don't use violating or rude language. If you have to say your opinion, do it in the way to not hurt someone. * Don't spam and don't post links to other contests/groups without admin's permission. This can disturb rest of the members.